Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-26219943-20150325144008
This is my comprehensive theory. First things first, we have to remember that the stuff from earlier seasons (the Jenna thing, etc.) were Mona's triggers, not Charles'. I think Charles had / has anger issues. I think when Ali was 3 he did something that resulted in her arm being broken. This was probably one of those “straw that broke the camel’s back” kind of things. After that I think her parents faked his death (which would stop parents asking questions) and put Charles in Radley. Then they told Ali she had only ever had one brother, Jason. Earlier in season 6 Jason makes a comment about how Ali “always had a knack for that — remembering things differently…I wish I had that. I really do.” I think Jason remembers Charles. I think this would explain Jason's mood swings / memory lapses which he always blamed on drug use? He was likely using drugs to numb the pain of losing his brother (and being told he had never even existed). Additionally, some of the time Charles could have been impersonating him so he really wouldn’t remember certain things because he never did them. I think Charles may have been the one to push Toby’s mom and I think Bethany saw him. In order to protect Charles Mrs. D tried to forge a relationship with Bethany so she would keep the secret. I’m not sure why but I think it’s clear that Bethany eventually came to resent Mrs. D for this. I think that on the same night Bethany escaped from Radley Charles did as well. I think Charles hit Ali with the rock because he thought she was Bethany. This would explain why Mrs. D would burry Ali to protect him. My guess is after that he was put back in Radley where he later met and stole the game from Mona. At first he probably still thought he had killed his sister. He could have learned from Mona that Ali was alive though. In some twisted way he might be trying to keep his sister safe as well as try to live the life that was taken from him. On the whole, I kind of see him as Lennie from Of Mice and Men but with much greater intelligence. I think his emotional development is probably a little stinted and that coupled with his anger over having his life (and his beloved little sister) taken away is what brought him to where he is now. We can see from his creating this whole dollhouse that his plan was to get each of the girls. By keeping “Ali” and her friends in the dollhouse he can keep her safe. As for Andrew, I think he's just a pawn. He's working for A (Charles) because he was told that doing so would ensure that Mona would stay gone. He was likely promised other things too (Aria, good school, blah blah blah...) but I think the Mona thing was probably the cincher. Oh, I also think Mona had a hunch (hence the note in the mirror) and when Spencer figured out the blocks that made her realize she was right. That's why she said "A has a soul." I think she knows a bit more of the history.